Theory to Existence
this is just a preview of what will be asked of you to provide on the application. for the actual application, please visit this page. Name *'name :' name of the (biblical canon) character you are applying for. *'age :' if they are mortal, but their age in numbers. if they are immortal, just put that. *'species :' human, demon, angel, you know the drill. *'religion :' christianity, judism, islam, atheist, buddhism, et cetera. *'why this religion :' were you raised with it? was there a time where you realised that this was what you believed to be right? *'moral alignment :' are they good? evil? neutral? do they go against rules, or abide by them as much as possible? or maybe they're indifferent about them? look here for more info. *'reason for moral alignment :' why is your character of the moral beliefs as stated above? *'occupation :' what do they do for a living? or, well, what the hell are they doing in the world or the universe? Appearance *'play-by :' same as on the main site. *'height :' both in feet and inches and centimetres would be nice. *'weight :' both in pounds and kilograms would be nice. *'eye colour :' remember that angels are noted for their bright blue eyes, and demons usually for their red/amber eyes. *'hair colour :' natural, if they dyed it, put it below. *'other :' anything else that may come to mind. Personality *'likes :' what do they like? a minimum of five. *'dislikes :' what do they dislike? a minimum of five. *'main purpose in life :' why, in their opinion, do they exist? why were they brought into this life? what is their absolute passion, the thing that drives them? minimum of one. *'greatest fear :' the one thing they're afraid of more than anything. it can be an object, it can be a situation unfolding, anything that terrifies them beyond anything. minimum of one. *'common knowledge :' something that everyone knows about them for sure. minimum of two. *'flaws :' the bad things about them, that're undeniable flaws, and can't be justified or turned into a virtue. minimum of ten. *'virtues :' the good things about them. minimum of five. trait : take one trait, flaw or virtue, and explain it in more detail. this is something necessary only for chief demons and archangels. trait : take one trait, flaw or virtue, and explain it in more detail. this is something necessary only for chief demons and archangels. trait : take one trait, flaw or virtue, and explain it in more detail. this is something necessary only for chief demons and archangels. trait : take one trait, flaw or virtue, and explain it in more detail. this is something necessary only for chief demons and archangels. trait : take one trait, flaw or virtue, and explain it in more detail. this is something necessary only for chief demons and archangels. Player *'played by :' your name. *'age :' your age. *'gender :' your gender. *'why do you think this character fits the role :' explain to us, if taken a biblical canon character, why you think the character fits the role? correlations in their life as on bright lights itself, situations that coincide with what the bible claims this role entails, et cetera. Category:Canon of Scripture